El Ramen Perfecto
by Parresia
Summary: Dediqué toda mi vida al estudio del Ramen Perfecto... y ahora comparto mi vida con tres jóvenes que se dedican a enfrentar el crimen y las fuerzas del mal. Reto Adaptación: Chicas Superpoderosas.


Disclaimer: No soy Kishimoto, por más que quisiera. Así que solo uso sus personajes para diversión. Tampoco tengo ningún derecho sobre la carictura de las Chicas Superpoderosas.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el "Reto: Adaptación" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Obra adaptada: Categoría Caricaturas: Chicas Superpoderosas. ¡Fighting Crime!

* * *

**El Ramen Perfecto**

El negocio de mi padre es el ramen y desde pequeña he aprendido todas sus enseñanzas, para que cuando llegue el día, pueda hacerme cargo del restaurante y seguir vendiendo el mejor ramen de la ciudad.

Este sueño ha hecho que dedique mi vida al estudio de la Sustancia X: un delicioso, pero peligroso, caldo, que estoy segura de que revolucionará el mundo culinario y el negocio de los restaurantes de ramen, por lo que me ganaré el respeto de mi padre y de todos los chefs de la ciudad.

Durante muchos años, en la investigación de la Sustancia X me acompañó un amigo: Obito. Lo conocí porque era el amigo de un amigo del novio de una cliente del restaurante de mi padre, y aunque no tenía mucha habilidad para la cocina, era un gran entusiasta y solía de ser de gran ayuda… hasta que un día, simplemente, se fue.

Como les estaba diciendo, la Sustancia X era mi investigación más preciada, pero no puedo revelar más información, porque la señorita Shizune me ha pedido que sea espantosamente celosa de todo lo que concierne a la Sustancia X. Se preguntarán por qué obedezco a la señorita Shizune cuando bien podría dar a conocer al mundo mi receta y hacerme famosa.

La señorita Shizune es la asistente de la Hokage, y la Hokage busca lo mejor para la Ciudad de Konoha y lo mejor es que la Sustancia X siga siendo secreta, y me llevaré el secreto a la tumba.

Seguramente se estén preguntando por qué hablo tanto de la Sustancia X, cuando la única información que puedo dar es su nombre, pero ahora descubrirán por qué es tan importante.

Estaba tan obsesionada por crear el mejor platillo de ramen, que nunca salía de la cocina, pues pasaba todo el día y toda la noche probando ingredientes para darle el mejor sabor a la sopa.

Un día, mi compañero Obito me hizo ver que estaba a punto de convertirme en una ermitaña, que nunca salía de casa y no tenía amigos, y lo peor: estaba muy lejos de conseguir pareja. Por un momento, entré en pánico, pero no dejé que sus palabras me detuvieran: estaba muy cerca de lograr mi sueño: de crear el Ramen Perfecto. Y no pensaba detenerme.

No fue difícil idear los ingredientes, pues mi padre me había enseñado a mezclar sabores y texturas, y estaba completamente segura de que la combinación de ingredientes que había ideado me llevaría a la receta del Ramen Perfecto.

¡Azúcar, flores y muchos colores! Obviamente, esos son los nombres clave de los ingredientes. Tengo prohibido revelar la receta.

Le dediqué mucho trabajo a crear los ingredientes y mi obra fue perfecta. El aroma era delicioso y la apariencia, exquisita; era un verdadero deleite y me sentía honrada de ser la persona que lo probaría. Sin embargo, la codicia tomó a mi compañero Obito, quien en un acto desesperado y violento, robó la taza.

Debo confesarles que Obito siempre fue un torpe, además, el delicioso aroma de mi Ramen Perfecto le había turbado los sentidos, por lo que en su huida, resbaló y derramó accidentalmente todo el contenido en el mejor cliente de mi padre: Naruto.

Naruto era un niño huérfano que solo se alimentaba de ramen, tanto mi padre como yo lo queríamos mucho; sin embargo, el pobre chico era despreciado por el pueblo en general. Así que era usual que el niño se escondiera en nuestro restaurante y nosotros nunca le negábamos una taza de ramen. Sin embargo, no me hizo feliz que todo mi trabajo fuera derramado sobre él.

El Ramen Perfecto derramado sobre Naruto provocó una explosión y que aparecieran dos personas más rodeándolo: una chica de coletas y un chico de cabello negro, que dijeron llamarse Naruko y Menma, respectivamente.

Esto que les diré es información completamente secreta. Bueno, en realidad, es solo una hipótesis, que es secreta. Mi hipótesis es que los ingredientes elegidos al estar en contacto con la Sustancia X crearon un Ramen Perfecto que permite alterar las dimensiones. Al ser derramado en Naruto, e Ramen Perfecto causó un choque no controlado entre las dimensiones y aparecieron en este universo, de Naruto Uzumaki, dos de sus versiones de otros universos.

No he sido capaz de confirmar esta información, porque el Ramen Perfecto y la Sustancia X son tratadas con tremenda precaución y nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, puede acercarse al tazón de Ramen Perfecto ni al lugar secreto donde guardo la Sustancia X.

Dado que el incidente ocurrió en el restaurante de mi padre y solo yo conozco qué fue lo qué pasó realmente, el Consejo de la Aldea consideró que lo mejor era que yo cuidara de los tres Uzumaki. Y cuando digo cuidar, me refiero a tratarlos como si fueran mis hijos. Además, los tres necesitan dosis constantes del Ramen Perfecto, así que solo yo puedo suministrarles lo que necesitan.

La Aldea cree que Menma y Naruko son hermanos de Naruto, porque es muy difícil explicar que son representaciones del yo de Naruto de otros universos, no todos son expertos en física cuántica, así que cuando se enteraron de que Naruto sí tenía familia, solicitaron que lo excluyeran del orfanato y por todo lo que he dicho, ahora los tres viven conmigo.

Anteriormente, había escuchado a mi padre decir que Naruto no merecía vivir en el orfanato, así que acepté con mucha alegría que vivieran en el piso de arriba del restaurante junto mi padre y yo. Después de todo, tenía el espacio suficiente en casa ahora que Obito se había ido… y bueno, todo esto era un poco mi culpa. Aunque más culpa tenía Obito por haber derramado el Ramen Perfecto sobre Naruto, pero nunca he tenido oportunidad de decirle, porque él huyó.

De asistente en un restaurante, pasé a ser madre. Ahora tengo que encargarme de tres personitas, y si antes era difícil para mí buscar pareja, ahora es imposible. Pero eso no importa. Lo realmente importante es que Naruto, Naruko y Menma se han convertido en los defensores de la Aldea.

Sus habilidades ninja son imbatibles: la combinación de sus poderes los ha convertido en héroes de su aldea. Han derrotado a todos los monstruos y villanos que se han atrevido a atacarnos. Ahora son muy queridos por todos los aldeanos, tanto que la Hokage Tsunade tiene una línea privada (un sapo ruidoso) para contactarlos cuando son requeridos.

Antes de que llegaron los tres Uzumaki, el día a día en la Ciudad de Konoha era… bueno, en palabras de la Hokage, era:

"Edificios demolidos, crimen y asesinatos implacables, todos los habitantes hostigados por pandilleros, una ¡época mugrosa!"

Gracias a los chicos, ahora todo es diferente. En un solo día, son capaces de maltratar a criminales comunes, masacrar a Tobi-o-Bito, acabar con la Banda Akatsuki, dominar a Kurama, encerrar a Orochimaru y humillar a _Ella_… Y asistir a la Academia.

Hasta la fecha, el liderazgo de Naruto, la bondad de Naruko y la rudeza de Menma no han encontrado quien pueda hacerles frente; a pesar de que cada villano ha tenido su oportunidad para hacerse del control de la ciudad. Sin embargo, la capacidad de trabajo individual y de combinación de habilidades de Naruto, Naruko y Menma siempre logra eliminar las amenazas.

Todos los habitantes de Konoha lo agradecemos, menos los que están en la cárcel, claro está.

Reconozco que cuando la Hokage llama a los niños para que se encarguen de alguna amenaza me preocupo, porque si hay algo que odio y que temo es que los lastimen. Inclusive una vez, impedí que los niños salieran a combatir el crimen por la noche, porque se quedaban dormidos en clase. Sin embargo, esos momentos de buena madre, no suelen durarme mucho, y siempre vuelvo a permitirles que salgan a derrotar monstruos y villanos, porque la Ciudad de Konoha los necesita.

Y así transcurre mi vida: sigo trabajando en la cocina, con mis recetas de ramen que usualmente solo son deliciosas cuando cometo algún error o sufro un accidente, cuido de los niños y me encargo de las labores de la casa y de cocinar el mejor ramen de la ciudad. Es tan bueno que hasta he ganado importantes reconocimientos culinarios con mi ramen.

Todo porque cocino mucho ramen… de hecho, solo cocino ramen. Cocino tanto ramen que ya olvidé que otros alimentos pueden consumir las personas.

Sin embargo, no dejo de sentirme sola, de vez en cuando. Al restaurante llegan personas muy amables y muy guapas, pero yo estoy tan ocupada que no tengo tiempo para conocer mejor a alguien, tener citas y conseguir un novio.

Sin contar que cuando por fin logré encontrar a un caballero que me hacía sentir especial y con quien hice un clic emocional al instante, él resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el villano Orochimaru, peligroso seductor de mujeres y ladrón de joyas, que lo único que pretendía era convertirse en el padrastro de los niños para castigarlos por las noches y no dejarlos que fueran a combatir el mal.

Una estrategia que hizo que la ciudad cayera en el caos, pues ya no había quien enfrentara a los villanos y monstruos… Todo un plan maestro que implicaba romperme el corazón.

En fin, ni tiempo tengo para que se rompa mi corazón, como quedó bien demostrado cuando salí en una cita con el Señor Iruka, el maestro de los niños.

El señor Iruka estaba obsesionado con los gat… con los ga… ¡con esas criaturas peludas que te miran feo! Y yo, simplemente, no puedo permitir que un gat-gato ande por mi cocina, sorbiendo el ramen. Todo el mundo sabe que los cocineros de ramen y los gatos somos enemigos, porque a los gatos les gusta comerse el pescado que necesitamos para el ramen, así que yo simplemente no puedo estar con una persona que ame a los gatos, aunque esa persona sea el Profesor Iruka.

Además, el profesor Iruka constantemente me decía que los niños merecían una vida normal y no tener que combatir el crimen siempre. Él consideraba que la Ciudad de Konoha tenía otras personas, adultas, que debían encargarse de lidiar con los problemas, y que los aldeanos deberían aprender a defenderse solos y a no depender de los niños.

Pero cuando algún sapo aparece solicitando la ayuda de los niños, no puedo impedirles que vayan a salvar la ciudad. Y esto ha ocasionado que el señor Iruka y yo tengamos problemas que no puedan ser solucionados.

Sin embargo, no importa que no pueda conseguir pareja. Tengo a los niños, y soy feliz con ellos. Reconozco que a veces extraño a mi viejo amigo Obito, pero me alegro que el accidente con la Sustancia X ocurriera, porque mi actual vida con Naruto, Naruko y Menma es genial.

Es genial… mi vida es genial hasta que el peligro es demasiado grande.

Mi mayor miedo es que le suceda algo malo a los niños y ahora por mi culpa, por haber permitido que Ella me atrapara, Tobi-o-bito masacra a los niños.

Cuánto me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso al Señor Iruka. Los niños son tan fuertes, que todos los villanos de la ciudad se han unido, y ahora han atacado a los niños Uzumaki que cayeron en una trampa, porque me usaron como sebo.

Kaguya, mejor conocida en el bajo mundo como _Ella_, me capturó para atraer a los niños a una trampa. Ha logrado aliarse con todos los villanos: el seductor y ladrón de joyas: Orochimaru; el campechano y cochino de Kurama; los delincuentes juveniles de la Banda Akatsuki; y el malvado y maquiavélico de Tobi-o-Bito, que está hablando justo en este momento (y desde hace media hora):

—Yo, Tobi-o-Bito, soy el chico malo, un súper villano para ser más exacto. Y dominaré el mundo, con lo que quiero decir que los avasallaré a todos, y por avasallar me refiero a convertirlos en mis esclavos, a ustedes, ciudadanos de Konoha, habitantes con derecho al voto del pueblo de Konoha, también avasallaré, es decir dominaré a los que aun no tienen el derecho al voto, es decir a los párvulos, que es lo mismo que los niños, y los que son menores de dieciséis, dieciocho o veintiún años, según el estado en que vivan, y por estado me refiero a cada división política que se rige por sus propias reglas, una de estas reglas, o normas, puede ser decidir si los mayores de dieciséis, dieciocho o veintiún años ya tienen el derecho al voto…

Se nota que Ella y Tobi-o-Bito planearo este golpe desde hace muchos años para librarse de Naruto, Menma y Naruko de una vez por todas, y lo peor es que yo fui la carnada.

Ahora ante mis ojos, por fin Tobi-o-Bito se ha quedado callado y ahora es Kaguya la que habla, dice tener un arma secreta que vencerá a los niños…

Un destello nos ciega...

A lo lejos, aparecen tres sombras, que se van definiendo poco a poco, pero yo no puedo distinguirlas.

—Ustedes, trío de inútiles, débiles y tontos, prepárense para ser derrotados —grita uno de los recién aparecidos.

—¿Inútiles?—chilla Naruto.

—¿Débiles? —chilla Naruko.

—¿Tontos? —chilla Menma.

—¡Ya verán! —gritan los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras se lanzan contra los tres nuevos villanos.

Una explosión nos sacude y yo caigo por una pendiente, ruedo, ruedo… Trato de gritar, pero estoy amordazada.

—El plan perfecto, el plan que no tiene equivocaciones, que no puede fallar, que saldrá como lo he planeado, es el plan que he hecho para derrotarlos, malditos Uzumaki, para borrar del mapa a ese trío, para que ya no puedan volver a molestarnos, es el plan de Fuego contra Fuego, Agua contra Agua, Dulce contra Dulce, Tres contra Tres… ¡Sustancia X contra Sustancia X!

Entre risas, Kaguya explica que han robado la Sustancia X y que cambiando los ingredientes de mi receta por caracoles, colas de perro y pelos de axila –lo cual obviamente también son palabras clave para esconder el verdadero ingrediente- crearon tres villanos que, en este momento, le están dando una paliza a mis niños.

Todo esto es mi culpa.

...

* * *

Me veo en la obligación de hacer una serie de aclaraciones.

Esto es **parodia. **

¿Creen que puedan descubrir la identidad de todos los personajes?

Les doy unas pistas, Ayame es el profesor Utonio. Orochimaru es Sedusa (hahaha). El profesor Iruka es la señorita Keane. ¿Tienen una idea de quiénes son los demás? Es muy fácil xD

Me inspiré en muchos episodios de las Chicas Superpoderosas para hacer este fic: por ejemplo, los episodios en que el profesor Utonio tiene una cita con Sedusa y con la srta. Keane. También el final se refiere al episodio cien cuando Él trae de vuelta a los chicos Jocosos, o super olorosos.

No se me ocurrió quiénes podrían ser Bajeza, Bandido y Bacteria, así que por eso terminé el fic ahí. Además, porque continuar con el fic podría hacer que la historia se centrara en los chicos Uzumaki y no en Ayame, que fue el personaje elegido.

La historia está basada en la caricatura, no en esa cosa extraña que es como un anime de las chicas.

Finalmente, los invito a visitar el foro de Naruto número uno en español: La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. *Más información en mi perfil.

¡Nos vemos en el foro!


End file.
